


The Touch of Eternity

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe about Methos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Eternity

The thinner man would look frail, if Joe didn't know better. The way the ancient would fall into himself, brooding on the ages, at times, didn't help. That closed-off look, the utter stillness of the body that hid so much strength suited a scholarly man.

Adam had seemed that for years, before the revelation that he was one of the Four Horsemen.

Joe had never really shaken the perception, not when they were alone, private. Out there on the streets, moving in McLeod's circles was a different story altogether. There, it was Methos, with all the deadly craftiness that brought.

Here…wrapped up in a blanket, warm drinks cradled in their hands, Joe could fall back into Adam, time and again, without the touch of eternity corrupting their bond.


End file.
